Tainted By Crimson
by XGotta3IceXD
Summary: Thrown back in time, Naruto must stop Madara Uchiha from destroying the future, while making a life and a name for himself in the past. After all, there's no going back, and no backing down.


**Hey everyone! This is my old story, edited and partially rewritten. Enjoy! Also, check out my other story "Vegetable" and don't forget to drop a review.**

**Tainted By Crimson Chapter 1**

"NOOOO!" an anguished scream echoed through the valley of the end as Naruto watched each and every one of his precious people murdered before his eyes.

Madara chuckled evilly, from atop his statue's head. His plan was going perfectly, he had captured all 9 of the bijuu and had used them to unleash the Juubi, whom he was now the jinchuriki of.

And to top it all off, Naruto was kneeling beside him, bound by chakra cuffs, infused and reinforced with the Juubi's own youkai. The cuffs were quickly draining him of his chakra, to the point where he hovered on the brink of death. The cuffs would continue sucking him dry until he had no chakra left in his coils.

In retrospect, this whole fiasco was probably all Naruto's fault, he never should have left the island, everyone had just been trying to protect him.

Naruto had regretted it all, but at least he'd get to meet his mother and father now. That was his last though before he breathed his last breath.

No one noticed when a giant statue in the akatsuki base started cracking and glowing brightly. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the remains of the elemental nations. In the place where the explosion originated was 9 giant bijuu, they had been set free at last. Now that each of their past containers had died, they were set free from their prison. They vowed to take revenge on the Juubi, even though between all 9 of them, they couldn't do it themselves.

They were going to die anyway; the Juubi was slowly sucking them dry of all their chakra. They only had one option, they had to send Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze back in time to stop Madara Uchiha from releasing the Juubi. He was their only hope.

Only Kami, the shinigami and the 9 bijuu working together could reverse time. So, they began the ritual, offering their entities to call forth Naruto's soul from the land of the dead and to send it back in time. The hitch in the plan was that they didn't know when in time he would be sent back to.

"Oh well…so long as it works" was the general consensus among the bijuu.

When Naruto awoke, he found himself to be in a dark room, on a futon. He stood up and was walking towards the door.

When the door opened and he saw his mother walk in, followed closely by his father, they looked the same as he saw in the few pictures of them that he had.

At first, he tried to dispel the genjutsu he was trapped in, but when it wouldn't dispel, he realized that the two people standing in front of him were real.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" He cried, flinging himself at them at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Where am I?" he asked from his parents' embrace.

"We're in the afterlife Sochi." Responded his mother in a matter of fact tone.

"I died?" He asked.

"Apparently so Naruto." Said his father.

Suddenly, he could feel himself fading, he couldn't feel his body anymore.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Help me!" Naruto cried.

"It seems you have unfinished business, I'm sorry Sochi but you have to go, we'll see you again someday okay?" Kushina said before Naruto was sucked away.

Naruto felt as if he was squished in a very tight tube before he could suddenly breathe again. He sucked in one big gulp of air before passing out from exhaustion. Little did he know that he wasn't in the time he knew anymore.

Waking up, Naruto felt kind of dizzy, he tried to sit up when he found that he didn't have the strength to.

So instead, he opted to study his surroundings, he was in a large clearing in what appeared to be a large forest. All the trees were lying around on the ground and the area appeared to have suffered an earthquake. There were craters and various trenches everywhere, and to make matters worse, the ground trembled every few minutes-if not seconds. Surrounding him were 10 figures, floating in the air each revealed themselves to be a man or woman with a certain number of tails, ranging from 1 to 9. They were the bijuu he realized with shock.

"Where am I?" asked Naruto, as soon as he got over his shock.

"We are in the demon realm, or rather what is left of it." Replied the Ichibi.

"We do not have much time…" said the Nibi.

"Gaki, listen carefully, you are the last hope for humanity." Said the Sanbi.

"Madara has created a rip in the connection of the worlds. The world of the dead that you were just in, and the shinobi world. As such, each world is collapsing in on itself and will self destruct. And they will take with it, the demon realm." Said the Yonbi.

"We are going to send you back in time to stop Madara, got it gaki?" the Gobi said gruffly.

"WHAT?" Yelled said gaki, "WHY ME?"

"You are the only one who has a chance at surviving this, because your father's shiki fuin allowed you to absorb demonic chakra. Even though the seal is broken, your body is already adapted enough to survive the overload of demonic chakra in your system…hopefully." Explained the Rokubi.

"Hopefully?" Naruto questioned, before gulping.

"Enough talk, all we know is that we will cease to exist after this ritual and that you will be sent back in time, we don't know when and we don't know where…" the Nanabi replied in a bored tone of voice.

"All you need to do is kill Madara and live a happy life afterwards, alright?" said the Hachibi.

"Don't worry kit, you'll be fine. We will bestow upon you a gift or two to help you on your journey. You just have to work hard for it" Said the Kyuubi, in a comforting voice. He had grown fond of his host in the years that had passed.

"We will unblock the mental barrier that was placed upon you by the Sandaime, and we shall grant you all our tails. In addition to that, we will grant you a Kekkei Genkai, it may be one that already exists, it might be a new one, however, it will be completely random." They chorused.

"Kit, we're out of time, goodbye and have a nice life…" Kyuubi said.

There was a white flash before all went dark.

Naruto awoke to the sound of birds chirping, stretching his exhausted body, he yawned than sat up. It looked like he was at one of the training grounds of Konoha. He let out a relieved "Whoopie!" of joy, Konoha had survived!

Completely ignoring the fact that he had witnessed its destruction with his very own eyes, he passed it off as a crazy dream and went to look for ramen. However, as soon as he took a step forward, he was surrounded by Anbu, for some reason they were all very, very much taller than him, huh, now that he looked down, he was a lot closer to the ground than he previously remembered.

"Where are your parents child? I have yet to see you roaming around Konoha, how did you get in here?" asked an anbu wearing a boar mask.

Naruto chose to remain silent, looking up at the tall Anbus surrounding him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was trying to tell him something important, but he ignored it and carried on walking alongside the Anbus.

However, he soon learn that denial wasn't just a river in river country, but also a puddle holding the reflection of his 3 year old self...

He let out a squeak that he would have scoffed at in his own time, then, he promptly fainted...into the puddle.

The anbus only sighed, as they made one of the new recruits wearing a boar mask carry the boy.

With only a grumble, and multiple death stares at the new recruit, Naruto and company continued on their way.

However...

They soon found that eating ramen would never be the same again.

As they carried Naruto past the ramen stand, he suddenly awoke, stretched, then made his way over. Leaving the anbu in the boar mask lying in the dirt, all because Naruto had accidently kicked him in the groin.

Naruto seated himself at the bar, then, he proceeded to down 39 bowls of ramen.

The anbu had to call in backup, just to pay for the meal, and to restrain the boy from eating any more.

Then, with lighter pockets, the miserable party of anbu continued on their way to the Hokage's office,carrying along a very happy, unconcious Naruto.

When they arrived, they were quickly ushered in by the secretary.

Behind the desk sat the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju himself.

With a raised eyebrow, and an amused chuckle, he asked: "Now what have we here?"

Waken by the voices of the Konaha ANBU, Naruto sat up and looked around. He was in what appeared to be the Hokage's office. So the destruction of Konoha was all a bad dream! He grinned and turned to look at the man behind the Hokage's desk.

What he saw shocked him greatly. It was the man he saw regularly on the Hokage Monument. The Nidaime Hokage!

Then, a thought occurred to him, perhaps he was in a genjutsu?

He brought his hands together to try to dispel the genjutsu while the ANBU around him tensed.

Curiously enough, the genjutsu didn't dispel.

That was when everything clicked and he realized. He was in the past. The rush of memories of what had transpired, scared him badly.

Everyone, all his precious people were gone.

He felt like breaking down and crying when a thought hit him.

If this was the past, perhaps he could stop Madara from ever unleashing the Juubi, and save his precious people. Suddenly, that became his goal in life.

During this entire time, the Nidaime looked on amusedly as a myriad of emotions flitted across the young boy's face.

Shock

Sadness

Fear

Then finally…

Determination

The boy's eyes suddenly burned with a fiery resolve.

"Nidaime-sama, I wish to become a ninja of your village."

**So, how was it? Drop a review please.**


End file.
